finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grounds of Valor
Grounds of Valor is a training system, supported by the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.), in which players can take on voluntary training regimes to slay a number of specified enemies in an assigned period of time. Regimes can be undertaken multiple times per Vana'diel day. If successful, players will receive experience points, gil, and Grounds and Fields of Valor points (called "tabs") redeemable for other benefits. If a regime is undertaken more than once per day, the subsequent page completions will only reward experience points as Tabs and gil may only be obtained once per day. Multiple "Prowess" effects can be obtained per game day, but obtaining a Prowess effect is not guaranteed upon each completion. Beginning a Training Regime To begin a training regime, the player must examine a Grounds Tome, in zones in which they wish to train. The "Individual Training" option will give access to a number of pages—each page details which monsters need to be defeated, the area to defeat them in, and the recommended level range the player should be in order to earn credit (Easy Prey or higher, meaning earning experience points). Players can start a page at level 1. Example page: :The information on this page instructs you to defeat the following: :5 Colliery Bat :2 Veindigger Leech :Target level range: 75~80 :Training area: Zeruhn Mines After choosing a page, seek out and defeat the specified enemies. As the player defeats the enemies, they will receive progress reports, for example: :You defeated a training regime target. (Progress: 1/6) Players do not have to be the one to defeat the monster in order to have it count towards their progress, they will receive credit for the kill by being in the party when the enemy is defeated and within range to receive experience from that kill. When the player has completed the regime, they will receive a message like the following: :You have successfully completed the training regime. :Player gains 1200 experience points. :Player gains 1,200 gil. :Player obtains 120 tabs. (Total: 120) :Prowess Attained: Enhanced Magic Accuracy and Magic Attack. Players do not have to return to the Grounds Tome to gain the reward. As of the September 2011 update, players can set regimes to auto-renew after completion. Rewards The rewards for completing a training regime consists of Experience Points, gil, and "tabs" (refer to the following table). The gil reward is identical to the EXP reward, while the amount of tabs the player will receive is 10% of the gil/EXP reward rounded down. :For example, upon completion of the regime for Valkurm Dunes (page 2), you will receive 500 exp, 500 gil and 50 tabs. Grounds of Valor pages grant increased rewards the more pages are completed in succession. Each subsequent page completed without zoning increases the completion bonus exp by about 4%. It does not have to be the same exact page that is completed, but it must be in the same area (since zoning will erase both prowesses and this bonus). There is a cap on the amount of exp awarded per page. For example, completing page 2 in Maze of Shakhrami will continuously award 1340 exp after a certain number of pages. Restrictions *Players may accept a new regime directly after completing one, but they can only receive the gil and tab rewards once per the Vana'diel day. *If the player accepts a new regime directly after completion and finish it the next Vana'diel day, they will receive gil and tab rewards. *Changing jobs results in the cancellation of the current training regime. *Being KO'd, logging out, changing to another area, or changing the Level Sync status will neither reset nor cancel the regime. *Logging out or changing training regimes will not cancel Prowess, though leaving the zone will cancel any Prowess the player has obtained. *Maximum tabs that a player may possess is 50,000. Field Support Tabs gained from completed training regimens may be spent on support effects, accessed by selecting the "Field Support" option when examining a Grounds Tome. "Food" support are not items received, but are given immediately as a status effect. If the player is already under the effects of a food item they will get the "full" message, but you will not lose any Tabs. These status effects are removed by any method that would normally remove status effects, including activating Level Sync after obtaining them, in the case of buffs like Protect and Refresh. Prowesses Along with Grounds of valor comes bonuses, called "Prowess". A Prowess may be granted at the end of each successful training regime. Accumulating Prowess bestows various effects. These effects can be built up by receiving another point in the same category. Prowesses will not be lost after logging out, but will be lost upon changing zones. There is no way to choose which Prowess is obtained upon completion of training regime. When in a party, each member can receive different prowesses upon completing a page. Category:Final Fantasy XI